One Crazy Truth or Dare Game
by MyHavenisBooks
Summary: Tris, now a dauntless member goes to a Truth or Dare party where the whole gang can just let loose. NO COUPLES YET! Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Fan fiction readers! I love to read fan fiction and just thought what the heck, let me just write my own. This is my very first story, and since my first fan fiction I ever read was Divergent, my first written should be Divergent!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Divergent and all its characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

Tris' P.O.V-

As I finish my 20th tattoo of the day I shake out my hand. It's the end of the day at the tattoo parlor, and I have been fantasizing of my bed since lunch. I have settled into Dauntless better than I expected. Of course I'm Divergent, but still coming from Abnegation, I didn't even expect to make it into Dauntless.

As I clear my station at Tori's tattoo shop in the pit, I hear the front door open.

"We're closed, but you can come back tomorrow," I said, only letting a hint of annoyance seep into my voice.

"Well it's a good thing I don't want a tattoo," a cheerful voice said from the doorway. My lips morphed Into a broad smile as I turned to face Uriah. I set down my tattoo machine and walked up to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of Pedrad prescence?" I asked looping my arms around his waist and his encircled my waist.

"Nothing, I just came to invite my favorite Prior to a game of Truth or Dare," Uriah said with a devious glint in his Dauntless chocolate cake eyes. I hesitated. I had never gone to a Pedrad Truth or Dare party, but Marlene told me you either leave embarrassed, pissed off, or half naked. But I am Dauntless now.

"Where is it?" I asked.

With a boyish grin Uriah told be room B46 at 10:00 pm**.(Do you see what I did. 46 and 10:00. I'm such a dork!)**

I finished cleaning up the shop, told Tori goodbye, and walked to my apartment. When I got to my door, I saw the door slightly ajar. With a shot o fear I grabbed the knife from my combat boot and kicked the door all the way open. I was about to let the blade fall when I saw the mountain of dresses piled up on my dark, grey couch and the silhouette of my best friend Christiana. I kicked the front door shut and stuck my blade into my back pocket.

"Christina, what the hell are you going here?" I asked trudging to my kitchen. I returned with a water.

"Well, hello sunshine. I am here to pick you an outfit for truth or dare." Christina replied turning back to Mt. Everest or fabric.

"How did you..." I trailed off.

"Ohhh, well Uriah told me on the way back to his apartment." she said with a sheepish grin.

"You know what I don't care!" I said like a dramatic teenager to her mother. I sat on my favorite armchair and closed my eyes for a few seconds, only hearing the occasional shuffle of fabric and a _Maybe_ or _I don't know_ from Christina. As I was about to doze off when I got a mass of fabric and a heel to the face.

"Shit Chris! I'd rather to keep BOTH my eyes!" I screamed.

"Oh, sorry" Christina replied with no remorse in her words. I carried the bundle to my bedroom, already knowing the drill. _Please no dress, Please no dress_ I chanted as I closed the door. I laid out the separate pieces of the outfit on my black sheeted bed. It consisted of a set of underclothes(black with grey lace overlay, of course) a red tank top, a black shimmery crop top, a pair of black skinny jeans with red strips down the side and to top it all off, a pair of red stiletoes with silver spikes around the heel. _It could be worse,_ I thought as I changed out of my work clothes. After a hot shower I changed into the outfit and walked out to Christina. The mountain had magically disappeared and she was dressed in a black maxi skirt and a red crop top. Her makeup and hair was impeccable as ever and she was adjusting her heels on her feet.

"You look hot," she said straightening from her previously hunched position with a dazzling coming to Dauntless I grew to a whopping 5'5" and have acquired a few curves.

"You do too" I replied as I sat down at my kitchen table in front of an array of hair and makeup products. After an hour of torture, we were finally ready to go. I slipped on my worn leather jacket, trying to have as many layers as possible, and repositioned my blade in my pocket.

On the way to Uriah's Chris and I made small talk. I told her I am so going to hook her up with Will tonight. She would rather dance around her feelings than confront them. Not very Dauntless, or Candor if you ask me. So I'm gonna give her the shove she needs.

I arrived at B46 and felt the vibration of music under my feet as I knocked on the black door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To my first reviewer: **I really appreciate the kind words. I never let anyone read my writing, so for my first review to be so nice, I appreciate it! Zeke and Uriah will be complete idiots in this game, and Four will definitely make the first move. LET THE STORY COMENCE!

**Tris' P.O.V**

The door swung open to show a bubbly Uriah.

"Well hello. You ladies are hot. Just one question, who are you?" he asked with an expression of pure confusion.

"Uriah, its Tris and Christina," Tris replied as if she were talking to a child, with a laughing Christina at her side.

"Ohhh, well you may enter!" Uriah screamed over the ear-busting music. Tris and Christina entered the apartment and were greeted by over a hundred Dauntless and the heavy scent of alcohol and sweat.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Christina told Tris and disappeared into the dense crowd. Tris felt like a lost puppy, so she just walked around the apartment, occasionally getting a catcall from a Dauntless male. She brushed them off and continued her path. She finally came across a group of couches against afar wall, where all her friends were. Uriah had made his way there and Marlene was sitting next to him, closer than normal friends would. Christina and Will were standing next to them, Christina talking and Will engrossed in every word. As Tris looked over the group and evaluated them she had been slowly making her way over.

"There you are!" Marlene said as she stood from her seat and gave Tris a big hug. Tris thought it was strange for Dauntless, but when she stumbled back to the couch she understood.

For the nest few minutes Tris just sat, occasionally making conversation with Christina or Uriah, when the music was abruptly cut off.

"If you weren't invited by me or my pansy cake brother, get out!" A boy whom Tris had met once and remembered as Zeke screamed from the coffee table. He's Four's friend, Tris remembered. He worked in the control room and helped Four with training one day when Eric was "busy". Majority of the crowd left grumbling, stumbling and still drinking. When they were all left the only people left were Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, and Me.

"Well kittens, I'm gonna take a guess and say you have all played before?" Zeke regarded us like we are children. A chorus of yeah's filled the room.

"Good, since I'm Zeke the awesome, I'll go first!" Zeke screamed, "Uri-pooh, truth or dare?"

"Dare duh," Uriah replied.

"SO confident I see. Well I dare you to let Christina dree you up…"

"No problem!" Uriah screamed getting up.

"Tah, tah, tah, I'm not done. You must then go to Four's apartment, knock on the door and make him come back here to play!" Zeke finished, triumphant.

"W-well, F-fine. I'm no Pansycake" Uriah said, breaking out in a sweat.

Christina let out a squeal and started to drag Uriah out of the room.

**Page Break**

Uriah returned in a floor length red dress with a slit doing up to his thigh. Two oranges were stuffed in his bra. He was wearing a black wig that went down his back in soft curls, and his lips were painted bright red. He came stumbling in on 7-inch heels. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I thought you would like to see him before we head to Four's," Chris said, trying to contain her giggles.

"You have done well, but were gonna continue while you're gone, Uri go," Zeke said coming down from his fit of giggles.

"Fine, Trissy, Truth or Dare," Uriah replied, striking a pose in his gown.

"D-Dare," I choked out.

"Ohhhh, okay, I dare you to kiss Zeke," Before I could pull off my jacket he continued, "Or else you have to run through the pit in your underwear," he said quite proud of himself.

_Why is he punishing me? Didn't give him the dare?_ I grumbled as I made my way to Zeke. Christina and Uriah left as I sat down in front of Zeke. I say Will take out his phone from the corner of my eye. I took a deep breath then pressed my lips to Zeke's. They were soft and warm, they melted into mine. I started to get lost in the kiss when I heard a door open and a familiar voice trembling with anger, "What the hell?"

I pulled away from Zeke slightly dazed to see a pair of dark, ocean blue eyes staring into mine. Four.

**Four's P, O.V (So we know what happened between him and Uriah)**

I sat on my Dark, grey couch and heaved a breath. I just got back from my double shift at the control room. I passed Zeke's place on my way home, and felt the vibration of music underfoot. _Maybe I'll stop by, if I know Zeke Truth or Dare will be played_, I thought_. Are you sure you don't want to go for a certain blond haired, blue eyed girl?_ A small voice said in the back of my mind. Ever since Tris dropped into that net on choosing day, I have felt a pull towards her. I know she's there. I saw her go in on the control room monitors. **(Don't think Four is Stalking Tris, just a happy coincidence)**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by very insistent knocking. I trudged to my door and flung it open. What my eyes saw made me want to roll on the floor clutching my sides. Uriah was dressed like a woman and was attempting to lean on the door seductively.

"Hey big boy, why don't you come with me to Zeke's and play some T or D?" he said in his best Marilyn Monroe voice. She was some woman form a hundred years ago, but apparently she was hot.

"Um, okay, who's there?" I asked leaning on my door frame, hoping he would sat Tris.

"Zeke, Tris…" I cut him off there.

"I'll go."

**Page Break**

We made it to Zeke's door in a minute, considering he lives only three doors down. Uriah was complaining about his "poor feet" the entire way. I entered laughing, but when I saw Tris, MY Tris kissing Zeke I froze.

"What the hell?" flew from my lips. Zeke knew how much I liked Tris, and he kisses her. How would he feel if I kissed Shauna? I was about to punch him in the face, when I realized Tris doesn't know how I feel. I shrunk back and then sat down in the miss happen circle they had formed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I love writing so much I'm gonna post….again! Pease review so I can improve my story in any way possible. Thanks so many guys!

**Four's P.O.V**

I sat there fuming until I heard Tris's name get called.

"Tris, it's your turn," Uriah said, trying to scrape some of the makeup from his face to no avail.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna get some payback on Uriah for that previous dare," I said tapping my chin in a dramatic thinking expression. "Okay, you have to go up to Eric in that and kiss him on the lips, then throw your orange boobs at his!" I screamed.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Four was chuckling to him.

"Fine, I ain't no pansycake," Uriah's words were brave, but the way his voice cracked begged to differ.

"I shall go as a chaperone on this dare," I said standing with Uriah.

"I'll go too," Four's voice said from behind me. My body stiffened, then relaxed as we exited the apartment.

**Page Break **

**Four's P.O.V**

As we made our way to the pit to find Eric, Tris's words were playing over and over in my head. _Get payback for which dare? Kissing Zeke? Did she not want to kiss Zeke?_

"Penny for your thoughts," an angelic voice said from my right. I turned my head to see Tris staring back at me intently with her stormy blue eyes.

"What dare are you getting back at Uriah for?" I blurted out.

"Oh, he dares me to kiss Zeke, or else I had to run through the Pit in my underwear. I know I'm Dauntless, but I'm not too keen on a bunch of people seeing me in my bra." She replied, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

I felt a not in my stomach loosen. I feel bad for being so mad at Zeke. I should be pissed at Uriah. As we continue through the Pit I stare daggers at Uriah's back. When we reach the center, I see the repulsing face of Eric. Uriah runs over and taps him on the shoulder. Before the action happens, I whip out my phone.

"Eric, I have something important for you," Uriah said as he spun Eric to face him.

"What Uriah?" Eric growled. Uriah then proceeded to press his lips to Eric's pierced ones. I hear Tris' laugh like angels singing, and I only turn back to see Eric push Uriah away and take a swing at him. Uriah ducks, effectively ripping his dress, and grab his oranges. One hits Eric in the face, the other in the chest. Before we can gauge his reaction, Uriah is pulling Tris and I back to his brother's apartment.

**Page Break**

**Four's P.O.V**

We all land in a heap on Zeke's floor. Hysterically laughing, I show the rest of the group the video. Christina went from laughing to screaming when she saw the tear in her gown.

"You have it on one hour and its ruined!" She hollers at him, adding a few threats and words unfit for children ears.

"Alright, alright, one with the game. By the way, I will never accept dare from Trissy over there!" Will said as we regrouped in our circle. Uriah, now changed out of the torn red dress scanned the group for his next victim.

"Marlene, I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game," he said a boyish grin spreading over his face. Marlene eagerly stood up and walked over to Uriah, dropping gracefully in his lap. It was now Marlene's turn, and I needed a favor.

"Mar, I have a huge crush on Tris, can you get us together?" I whispered. She nodded her head slightly, and when I looked at Uriah, I saw a smirk spread across his lips. He must have heard what I said.

" Well, Trissy, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare," she replied.

"Um, I dare you to sit on… Four's lap for the rest of the game," she finally said.

Tris looked down to her jacket,then with cheeks like fire she stood and walked over to Four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: This is my fourth update today. I'm 100% dedicated to this story. I promise not to start another until this one is finished. II know my storyline isn't unique, but since this is my first ever fanfic, I figured I should write something I know and am comfortable with.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this in chapters 2-3, but I don't own anything. The wonderful Veronica Roth does.

**Tris P.O.V**

I thought about taking off my jacket, but stopped. I'm Dauntless now and I have to do my dares. _Or you just really want to be close to Four _a little voice in my mind told me. I remember when he hugged me at Al's funeral and after I made it into Dauntless. If Truth or Dare is what made it happen again, so be it.

As I lowered myself into his lap, I felt my cheeks burn a bright scarlet. When I looked over to Christina she had a smile on her face, as if she knew something I didn't know.

**Christina P.O.V**

It's about damn time! I always saw the way Four looked at Tris during initiation. Sometimes I even see him checking her out in the cafeteria. Don't even get me started on his face when he saw Zeke and Tris kissing! He looked ready to kill.

**Four's P.O.V**

When Tris sat down in my lap every nerve in my body started to sing. I could smell her coconut shampoo and her skin smelled of mint. A few strands of hair tickled my neck as she turned her head to find her next victim. Finally her eyes landed on Will and she asked the question of the night.

"Truth. I don't care if that makes me a pansycake. After Uriah's dare, I's rather not suffer a dare," he said.

Tris had this adorable thinking face on. Her eyebrows scrunched up together and she started to bite her bottom lip.

When she spoke I could feel the vibration come from her body against mine. "Well Willy. How do you feel about our dear Christina?" At first I didn't understand the magnitude of her question, but when I saw the usually pale boy go red all over I chuckled in realization.

"I, well, She, Ireallylikeher," he said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Sorry, but I couldn't hear that," Tris said with mock innocence.

"I really like her, okay!" Will said.

Tris looked triumphant while Christina had a look of pure joy on her face. She stood and walked over to Will. When he saw her he flinched as if she was going to hit him, but when she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips he smiled. I felt a flash of jealousy. I didn't know why. I didn't like Christina, and I DID NOT like Will. Maybe I wished that was Tris and I.

Feeling the need to be closer to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. At first she stiffened in my embrace then relaxed into my chest, which made me smile.

"Alright, stop playing tonsil hockey and get back to the game!" Zeke screamed in Will's ear.

"Fine Zeke I dare you to call Tris's brother and tell him anything you want to," Will said.

"Absotudolly! Tris give me your phone!" Zeke screamed like a child. She scrolled to Caleb's name and tossed it to Zeke.

_Hello, this is Caleb, Erudite Member. How may I help you this evening? _We heard from the other end of the cell phone.

"Hello, I'm John from Amity. I was tending to the cows and since you are Erudite I thought you could help me." Zeke said in an overly cheerful voice.

_I'll try my best John._

"Well, if a cow laughs does milk come out of its nose?" Zeke asked, trying to keep his laughs in.

_Um, no. Whoever told you that must have been mistaken. Is there anything else? _Caleb replied sounding quite stunned someone would be dumb enough to ask that.

"Oh, is your sister a Miss. Beatrice Prior, transfer to Dauntless?" Zeke asked getting an evil glint in his brown eyes.

_Yes, why do you ask? How would you know her?_

"Well, I'm the florist for her wedding," Zeke replied. Tris sstood from my lap and tried to grab for the phone, but Will and Christina held her back.

_Her wedding. No she can't be getting married, she's only sixteen! Caleb screamed into the phone._

"Well she is marrying her old instructor, Four, a Dauntless prodigy. I'm sure they will be happy. Goodnight." Zeke hung up before we could hear Caleb's response. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Will and Christina finally released Tris. She was about to lung at Zeke when she suddenly calmed down. She smoothed out her top and returned to her position on my lap. Everything about her said calm except her eyes. They looked like clouds before a tornado, swirled with hate and desire for revenge.

"Well, let's continue. Four my man, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asked, obviously nervous under Tris's glare.

"Um, Truth," I replied.

"What are your fears?" Zeke asked, swallowing hard.

"Tris, can you move for a second, I have to take off my shirt," I asked in a soft whisper. She nodded and scooted off my lap. I suddenly felt cold and wanted to immediately pull her back onto my lap, but then I realized I only have to be cold for a second.

I whipped of my shirt and pulled Tris back onto my lap. Resting my chin on her shoulder I asked, "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

**Tris P.O.V**

I'm still fuming over what Zeke did. As soon as the opportunity arises he will pay.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I felt Four's chest vibrate against my spine, so I knew it was him asking.

I slightly shifted in my position to face him. "Dare, number boy," I replied with a smirk.

He leaned in close and whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with your crush," he said.

I contemplated removing my shirt as Four had done on his previous dare, but I wasn't going to be the first person to pass on a dare. I stood up from his lap and started to walk to the closet. When I turned back to him he had a disappointed expression on his face. That's when I realized I had stopped right in front of Uriah. I blushed and said, "Well are you coming, I don't have a crush on myself!"

He flew from his seat on the ground which made me giggle at his eagerness. We entered some random closet of Zeke's apartment.

"I know I said play seven minutes with your crush, but we don't have to do…" I didn't let his finish before I crushed my lips to his. He wasted no time before lifting me up by my thighs and slamming me against the wall. The rest of the group must have heard because I hear shuffling feet. I couldn't care less, the fireworks going off was all I could focus on. As I run my hands down his defined chest and abs I hear Four moan into the kiss. Suddenly he breaks the kiss and pulls away. He stares deep into my eyes.

"Tris, will you be my first girlfriend, since you are already my first kiss?" he asks, starting to trail feather kisses down my neck to my ravens.

"Of course Four," I replied, knotting my fingers in his dark brown hair.

"Don't call me that," he said against my pale skin.

"What should I call you then?" I asked letting the euphoria of his kisses was over me.

"Nothing, yet. You'll find out tomorrow." He replied setting me down with one last kiss on the lips.

"Okay…nothing" I said letting my smart ass side shine through. He just smiles down at me. That's when the door busts open.


	5. Author's note ONLY(Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

I just posted another chapter, and I just wanted to fill you guys in. I currently have a whopping 2 followers. LETS MAKE IT 3!

**To all Zeke and Uriah lovers: **there with be plenty more of their antics and stupidity!

**To Fourtris shippers: **There will be plenty more fluff!

**To all readers: **This is my first story ever and the only one I am currently writing. It is my main priority right now. I will not start a new story until this one is finished! But this won't be my only fanfic either. Keeps your eyes out or me

**To all that have followed/reviewed. **I read and appreciate all reviews. You have asked for Uriah and Zeke antics and you shall get them in the nest chapter a well as Fourtris fluff.

Love you all and thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Not much to say except please read, review, and favorite!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing! Veronica Roth DOES!

**Four's P.O.V**

_That's when they bust in_

The entire group is definitely disappointed that they didn't catch us in a heated make out session, but oh well! Now I get to call Tris my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend.

"Well, you guys suck. But it's getting late. Why don't you all spend the night and we will continue in the morning!" Zeke exclaimed with a clap of his hands. We all agree and start setting up our own little spaces within the living room.

"We'll be right back. We are going to get our pjs and other stuff for tomorrow," Christina stated pointing to herself, Marlene, and Tris. After the girls left, the guys all started to change into some of Zeke's clothes and settled down into bed. After we are all situated, we hear the front door slam open, and then slam shut. This got our attention, but what draws us out of our positions is the laughter of the girls and the pounding on the locked door.

"What the hell did you three do?" Zeke asked walking up to the three laughing culprits. I couldn't ask any questions, Tris just looked so beautiful. Her hair free flowing gold, her stormy eyes light and twinkling. And her outfit. . . . . . I felt my eyes bulging as she stood up and made her way to me.

**Tris P.O.V**

As we made our way back to Zeke's, I tried to pull down the nearly non-existent pair of shorts Christina forced me into.

"I know you and four are conoodling, put them on!" she had said stuffing them into my hands.

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. And who the hell says conoodling?" I know my argument was weak, but still, conoodling, really!

We were almost at the front door when we saw Peter approaching looking too happy for my liking.

"Hey Mar, I dare you to throw a rock at Peter," I said, scooping a rock up from my path.

"Okay!" she said. She grabbed the rock from my hand and launched it with deathly accuracy. It hit Peter in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could charge at us, we all ran towards Zeke's room.

"That was awesome! I just wish there was a butter knife lying around instead of a rock!" Christina gasped as we collapsed in front of the door of Zeke's apartment. We heard Peter screaming and stomping down the halls. We jump in the doorway and padlocked Zeke's door like Fort Knox. We all shared a glance and burst out laughing as we heard Peter slamming his fists on the door.

"What the hell did you three do?" Zeke asked walking up to us. Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will all walked up to us. As we caught our breath, I stood and made my way to a gawking Four. I grabbed his hand in mine and led his to the living room.

"I need your help to get revenge on Zeke," I said bouncing up and down on the couch with a cheek breaking grin.

"Okay, I have a great idea," Four said after a few moments of thought. He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door, where Marlene and Christina were telling the events with Peter, who had ceased pounding on the door.

"Hey guys, we are just going to get a few more things for truth or dare and some snacks for tomorrow," Four said as we exited the apartment.

************************PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK *******************

"So, what's this master plan of yours?" I asked as we strolled through the aisles of the convenience store.

"Well, it will all start with tonight. We shall put a very friendly snake in his bed, then…" I cut Four off.

"A REAL SNAKE! I know I wanted revenge but jeez Four," I said shaking my head.

"He had a snake when he was younger, he'll be okay. Anyways, then we shall put hair dye in his shampoo, put itching powder in his pants, and to complete the revenge, put fake blood in his eggs," Four concluded, looking especially proud of himself.

"Great! Should we let everyone else know?" I asked as our shopping basket started to fill.

"Nah, let them get just as freaked out," Four replied, a devilish grin morphing his features.

"Let's get started,"

**Author's Note:** Hello my beautiful readers. Sorry for the late and short chapter. Kind of a filler, but I promise to write at the latest tomorrow night.

Next Chapter:

More truth or dare

Prank on Zeke

Crazy Uriah dares

And FourTris FLUFF! (Maybe fear landscaping)

Any who please review and leave any suggestions you have and I will do my best to oblige.

Have a great night (or day, depending on where you are!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: SO sorry for the late update. I had this monster project due with a horrible partner. I had to do it ALL on my own! But now that it's done I jumped on my laptop to write this for you guys.

I also had a little writer's block, so thank you to Diverauntless4610 who helped me out with their suggestion. I pinky promised I would give them a shout-out, and I NEVER BREAK MY PINKY PROMISES! Jeez, I'm a dork

DISCLAIMER: All characters of Divergent belong to Veronica Roth; I'm just… borrowing them.

**Tris P.O.V**

With the itching powder, fake blood, and hair dye in place, Four and I laid down to bed. We had pretended to go to sleep a few hours ago and waited until our group fell into their own sleep. When we heard Zeke's soft snores, Four and I got to work. We first set up the hair dye and itching powder, barely able to contain our laughter. Next we put the fake blood filled egg into the carton with the other eggs. We still had a small bottle of fake blood. As a bonus, we dumped it on Zeke's sheets.

As soon as I lay down I felt myself dozing off. Suddenly, I felt the weight of eyes, Four's eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked groggily turning over to face him. He was lying on his side a few feet away. I saw his cheeks turn bright crimson, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, uh, no-nothing. I mean not nothing, but y-you," he stammered.

"Why Four?" I asked, partially from curiosity and partially from want to make him a little more flustered.

Four took a minute to collect his thought, then he looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "Because you're beautiful Tris," he reached out his large, calloused hand and caressed my cheek.

"Come here then," I said lifting my thin blanket, welcoming him to my side. Without a moment's hesitation he was under the covers, his solid chest pressed against my spine. I grabbed his warm hands in mine and tugged his arm around my petite waist and snuggled deeper into his mass of muscle.

"Good night Four," I said, completely content in his embrace.

"Good night Tris,"

PAGE BREAK

**Four P.O.V**

I woke to a blood curdling scream. I looked down, expecting the feminine scream to come from my girlfriend. My girlfriend, something I wished in my wildest dreams to call Tris. But long behold, she just slightly stirred in my arms. I assumed I imagined it and was about to go back to sleep, when Zeke came bounding into the living room with fake blood all over him. I couldn't hold in the burst of laughter.

He settled his steel gaze on me. Just then I realized the rest of the group was staring at me also. A few were trying to hold in giggles at Zeke's disheveled state.

"You asshole, those were new sheets," he screamed, jabbing a finger at me.

"Dude, relax, it's just revenge for Tris's dare," I replied stretching from my previous position with Tris starting to wake at my side.

"What's going on?" she asked in a groggy morning voice that was quite sexy.

"Well, I was just about to kill your lover!" Zeke screamed running toward me. I rolled to my feet and raised my hands in a fighting position. Then I just cracked a smile and ran out the door.  
>"Come back and fight you pansy cake," I heard Zeke yell, followed by the pounding of over ten feet. My feet carried me to my destination, Shauna's apartment. This would be the sweetest revenge ever. Zeke has had a crush on her for forever, and having her see him like this would definitely be embarrassing.<p>

When I reached her door I started pounding on the mahogany surface.

"Four, why are you here?" she growled swinging the door open with a bang. Always a ray of sunshine this one.

"Just wait a second," I huffed. And like clockwork Zeke came barreling down the hall, teeth and fists bared alike.

"Why is Zeke so pissed? I have never seen him this pissed," Shauna said almost amused. When the group came to a halt in front of us, Tris smiling, I finally thought of the right words.

"Well, Zekey here gets a little cranky when it's his time of month. Can't you see the evidence?" I said pointing to the red splotched on Zeke's pants. He instantly paled and started stuttering before he ran back to his apartment.

"That… was.. The.. Best.. Prank.. Ever!" The girls gasped as they came down from their peels of laughter.

"So Shauna, would you like to join our truth or dare game?" I asked.

"DEFINITLY!" she screamed and started running to Zeke's apartment in her pjs.

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry. I know I promised Uriah stupidity and fear landscaping, but I really wanted more truth or dare, and as for Uriah, it just didn't fit anywhere. More truth or dare to come though. VERY SOON! As always please review and leave comments, suggestion, complaints I promise to read them all.

**QUESTION TO YOU WONDERFUL READERS: **Which Divergent book is your favorite?

Mine has to be the first, because we see Four and Tris's relationship become true. I know I am calling Four Four now, but after Tris goes through the fear landscape he will go by Tobias. *fantasizes about Tobias/Four*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Hello! I'm up to 10 reviews and 11 followers! Thank you to all that follow, you are the reason I am even writing this. Also the fact I love to write and I love the wonderful Divergent characters.

**Zeke's P.O.V**

I can't believe Four would do that to me! And then he leads me to Shauna's when he knows I have a massive crush on her! I have to get back at him and Tris. Her revenge was the reason for all this right? They do not know what is coming. Those pansy cakes will be begging for mercy. Great now I sound like Uriah!

**Four's P.O.V**

We all followed Shauna back to Zeke's place. I almost feel bad for what Tris and I did, but then I think of his face and start to laugh all over again. When we walk into the apartment, Zeke has changed into a new pair of sweatpants and is now wearing a form fitting t-shirt instead of his original large sweatshirt. Instead of his infuriated grimace, he now wore a grin. But now his usual amused grin, but a devilish one. I know he plans to get revenge and I have to be ready.

"Well, since we are all her, I shall start!" Zeke said clapping his hands together.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I ain't no pansy cake!" Uriah screamed. How he can be so energized at 9am I don't know.

"Okay, I dare you to smash a piece of Dauntless cake in Eric's face then lick it off," Zeke said nonchalantly. I know he is still pretty pissed at me, I really have to fix this.

"Fine, I'm gonna grab a slice from the fridge then go," Uriah said standing from his stop on the black leather couch.

"I'll go with you and Zeke to observe," I said jumping at the chance to speak with Zeke.

We headed toward the pit to find Eric with a slice of cake in hand. It's a shame we have to waste the cake.

"Zeke, I know I crossed the line. Just tell me what I have to do to make us even," I pleaded as Uriah walked up to Eric with the cake in his hand. He put it out to him as almost an offering, but then he smashed it in his face. Before Eric could wipe off his eyes, he was getting licked by Uriah.

"I thought it would be bitter coming off you, but it was actually it was pretty good!" Uriah yelled at Eric as he ran back toward us.

"Oh I know exactly you're gonna do. You are going to run through Abnegation in your underwear with us all there…" Zeke began as we sprinted back to his apartment, away from Eric.

My mouth went dry thinking of Marcus but I choked out an okay.

"Tah, tah, tah, then you must scream you love Beatrice Prior and kiss her on the lips in front of everyone!" Zeke screamed as we busted through his door and slammed it shut. I was at a lose for words as Uriah and Zeke retold the events of this morning. When Zeke walked back to me, looking expectant, I just nodded. I was Dauntless, and I need by best friend back. He smiled broadly and turned to the group.

"Okay everyone, we are taking a trip to Abnegation!"

**Author's Note**: sorry it's so short, but I have a massive essay due and a short update is better than no update, right? Anyways, next chapter they will go to Abnegation and continue truth or dare. I wanted Zeke to be happy and fun again soon, so I had to resolve things immediately. Please tell me comments, concerns, suggestions, and anything you would like to add. Maybe even a new character is up and coming! *Winks mischievously* Until next time.

New character Please help!

Name:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

He will not be in the next chapter, so you have some time, but I already have my plan for this character. This will not be the only interaction, but for now, I would appreciate if you would review with your ideas. I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTION!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Thank you to those who sent me character ideas. Someone asked if it was a boy or girl. The next character is going to be a boy, because he has some interaction with Tris. The next one will probably be a girl though. SOOOO you can send me ideas for either, but just know the girl will probably come into play later. Whichever idea I use, I will give a shout out to the creator!

ON WITH THE STORY!

DICLAIMER: VERONICA ROTH OWNS **EVERYTHING**. NOT ME! V.R YES ME NO

Tris P.O.V

When Zeke said we were taking a field trip to Abnegation, I felt my whole body clench. It must have something to do with revenge on Four and I. But, why would Four care. Unless… no, he can't be from Abnegation. Can he?

All these thoughts run through my head like a car race as we make our way to our individual apartments to change. I pulled out a new pair of black skinny jeans, a black strapless peplum shirt or whatever Christina called it. To top it off, I laced up my high-heeled leather boots. I was as surprised as Christina to find out I felt more stable on those than sneakers. Just as I was about to just throw my hair in a messy bun, Christina but into my room.

"You are NOT just going to put your hair in a bun with a hot outfit like that, right?" Chris inquired with her hands on her curvy hips.

"Of course not, I was going to ask you to do it," I bluffed. Chris has been falling for my lies lately, maybe she's becoming more Dauntless than Candor.

"Good," she replied unraveling the power cord of her curling iron.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Within twenty minutes, my hair was in large curls, falling over my bare shoulders, and we were walking to the train. When we arrived, Four automatically put his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

FOUR P.O.V

She looks so beautiful. I just hope she doesn't hate me after I do this. I'm sure she didn't leave on a good not, considering her father's absence on Visiting Day. We run for the train and I easily pull myself in and Tris does gracefully after. Through the whole train ride, my heart was hammering against my chest. Not because of what I had to do, but thinking about Tris's reaction. She is currently sitting on my lap, her head resting on my chest. I am pulled out of my dark thoughts by a pair of soft, warm lips kissing along my neck. My breath catches and I hear her chuckle against my skin. She continues to leave feather soft kisses along my jaw and neck as I try to catch my breath. I love her; I don't need a dare to tell her that.

As I am about to let the words leave my mouth, she abruptly stands. I feel cold with the lack of her body on mine, but then I see the orderly row of grey houses. I jump first, with Zeke following close behind.

"Time to strip, buddy," he says with a shit- eating grin. He thinks I'm gonna back out. Tobias Eaton does not back down. I unzipped my pants and pulled off my shirt in one fluid motion.

"Um, Four why the hell are you stripping in the middle of Abnegation?" Tris asked, her beautiful voice now laced with fear.

"oh, don't act like you don't like it," Christina said nudging a now flushed Tris. Now in only my boxers, I start running through the peaceful rows of houses, making sure to stay away from my old prison.

"Four come back here!" I heard Tris yells from behind me. I turned and started running backward.

" I LOVE BEATRICE PRIOR. I LOVE BEATRICE PRIOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I then ran back to a speechless Tris and picked her up by her waist. She sreamed in surprise. Before I put her down, I pressed my lips to hers. But she didn't kiss back. I felt like a ton of bricks slammed into my abdomen and I fell. Then did I realize she punched me in the stomach. She looked upset, and confused. The she just ran. She ran like the wind blows and hopped into the train. Just then did I realize that a very angry looking Andrew Prior was standing right next to me. I suddenly felt exposed. Not just because of my lack of clothing, but like he saw into my soul and was even scrutinizing my organs.

"May I ask why you are not clothed and are screaming you love my daughter?" he asked in barely contained rage.

"It was a ,um d-dare sir. But I do love your daughter," I said standing and walking away.

His angry face softened. He then smiled slightly. "Just take care of her. And no grandkids before marriage, please. My son already got his girlfriend pregnant in Erudite before marriage," he said.

"not the most logical thing," I muttered which earned a small chuckle.

"Well, go after her," he said gesturing to the long gone train.

"Thank you," I said, sprinting for the upcoming train. I had to make this right. I Love Tris

I really do love Tris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: I finished my homework so it's DRUM ROLL PLEASE URIAH

Uriah: Drum roll

Me: FANFICTION TIME!

Uriah: Can I be in this chapter, please?

Me: of course, I'm sorry Uriah

Uriah: It's okay. Also, you don't own me or my pansy cake brother, right?

Me: That's right. Veronica Roth does.

PS Shout out to BonnieSilver888 for their ideas for new male character.

**Tris P.O.V**

I felt a single hot tear run down my cheek as I rode back to the compound. I don't know why I acted the way I did. Maybe because Four totally blindsided my with the whole 'I Love You thing'. I mean we just started dating last night. I have liked him for a long time, and he is all I think about, but can that be love? I just don't know. Also, my dad was right there. I haven't seen him in over a year, and when I do I have tattoos, I'm showing a lot of skin, and I am kissing a half-naked Dauntless boy!

When I see the compound come into view, I jump from the train. I walk through the pit with my head down, just wanting to get to my apartment. Suddenly, I slam into a wall. Wait, not a wall, a very, _very _muscular chest. When I look up, it is almost like I am staring into my own eyes. This boy has blue-grey eyes just like me. On me they are dull and boring, Abnegation grey, but on him they are stormy and captivating_, Like Four's_ my mind says, and I feel more hot tears escape my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I didn't see you, I was uh I'm stupid. Are you okay?" he asked in a warm, velvety voice.

"yeah, I was just upset about something. Anyways, I'm Tris," I said sticking my hand out to shake, a Dauntless gesture. I think the mysterious boy is about to hit me when he raises his hand to my cheek. But then he lightly brushes the drying tears from my cheeks and lowers his voice.

"I hate to see beautiful girls cry. I'm Augustus Devon," he replied taking my hand in his own soft, warm one. Despite myself, I start genuinely smiling.

"Nice to meet you Augustus," I say.

"Well, do you know what I do when asshole guys make me cry?" he said in a joking tone with a gorgeous smile.

"what?" I say laughing. "Wait, how did you know it was a guy?" I ask

"Lucky guess, you don't look like the kind of girl to cry over being called name, so the guy must have done something pretty bad, maybe embarrassing. Anyways, I get ice cream," he says, smiling warmly, and slings a friendly arm over my shoulder.

"Are you asking me to get ice cream," I ask. He drops his arm and looks nervous.

"I'm sorry, you probably have a boyfriend. I don't want to mess with that. I- I'll just leave you alone," he stutters, starting to walk away. I laugh at him. He is so cute.

"Nope, and I would love to get ice cream with you," I say walking up to him.

"Great, let's go!" he says like a little boy. He returns his arm to my shoulders and we walk off toward the ice cream shop. As I turn, I think I see Four, but I brush off the feeling and keep walking with Augustus.

Four P.O.V

I jump from the train pair foot, I didn't even bother to listen to Zeke and put my clothes back on. I was pacing the entire ride. Zeke kept saying he was sorry and Uriah kept calling me a pansy cake for accepting the dare, but I didn't listen to anything. I had to get to Tris.

When I run into the pit, I get catcalls and whistles from a dozen Dauntless girls, considering I am in my underwear. I suddenly stop ahead of blond hair and rush over to it. Suddenly I caught sight of some guy. A handsome guy with his arm around her. I get the urge to rip it off and beat him do death with it. As I am about to walk up, I feel Zeke and Uriah's hands clamp around my arms.

"If you beat the Dauntless cake you of the guy, Tris won't be any happier," Uriah tells me as I try to free my arms. Upon hearing this I stop struggling.

"Go put on some freaking clothes, I'll follow them," Uriah says releasing me and walking over to where Tris disappeared with the guy. Zeke just stared at me sympathetically before following Uriah.

I ran to my apartment and changed into a v- neck t shirt that showed off my abundant muscles and a pair of jeans. I walked back out to the Pit. I felt anger, not toward my Tris, but at myself. I took that dare. At Zeke, he gave me the dare. At the guy, but he could just be a friend with Tris, like Will or Uriah.

That is what kept me calm as I walked to Christina. When she opened the door, I got to the point, without even a greeting.

"I need your help,"

"With what Four," she sounded angry. Probably at me, I did make her best friend upset.

"I need to get Tris back,"

"I know what you have to do,"

**Author's note**: Sorry for the small cliffy. Maybe I will update again tonight. I hope you don't mind I'm putting off truth or dare for some Fourtris drama.

Uriah: I MIND!

Me: Why? You were in this chapter, you pansy cake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

Uriah: I was in here for a minute. The readers want more of my sexiness! Also, I am NO pansy cake. Four is the pansy cake!

Me: You take that back, Four is going to fix things.

Uriah: NEVER! He hurt Trissy

Me: Take it back or you won't be in the next chapter * scolding, hands on hips*

Uriah: FINE! 'tapansycake.

Me: Thank you *smiles triumphantly*


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I know you probably all hate me, and I am soooo sorry, but I have had a lot of school work. I know that is a lame excuse for disappointing you guys, but I'm here now and plenty of things are going to go down this chapter! Please forgive me. I even hate myself right now!

**Tris P.O.V**

As I walked with Augustus to Dauntless Cream, the pit's ice cream shop, my tears dried. We talked a little about our lives and dauntless. He is only seventeen years old. He was a dauntless born in the initiate class before me. I was expecting him to be Amity by the way he is so sweet and friendly, maybe he's divergent, like me.

As we arrive, we walk up to the front counter, to be greeted by a tall, muscular boy. He has golden hair, eyes and skin that seem to shine against his black attire. When he gives me a warm smile, his pearly smile takes my breath away.

"Hi, what can I get the beautiful young woman, and her friend?" he said, his voice warm and smooth as spilling honey.

"Sup Jace. This is my new friend Tris. Her ass of a boyfriend made her upset, and I knew we could brighten her day!" Augustus replied **(mini crossover of mortal instruments and AFIOS)**

I couldn't help but blush at Jace's compliment and Augustus's care.

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip with Dauntless cake on top," I reply, returning Jace's smile.

"So three. Since Augustus LOVES mint chocolate chip and I shall join you!" Jace replied turning to the large tubs of ice cream. Augustus and I walked over to a small booth that was in front of the glass entrance. A few minutes later, Jace came over and dished out our treat.

"So, who made a pretty girl like you cry?" Jace asked, setting down his empty cup.

I finished my bite of cake and replied," Four" I saw Jace's mouth twitch in a look of annoyance.

"I know him. He was in my initiate class. He was quite, but can be a real ass when it comes to truth or dare. Just remember, he will usually put Zeke, his BEST friend before anyone," Jace replied with a note of finality. Before I could reply, I saw Uriah walking over to us and Zeke storming up behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TRIS! YOU GET A LITTLE UPSET AT FOUR SO YOU GO WHORE AROUND WITH NOT ONE BUT TWO GUYS! ONE OF THEM BEING A DUDE FOUR CAN'T STAND! I HOPE FOUR RETHINKS TAKING YOU BACK," Zeke screams at me as I sit there stunned. Uriah it whispering things to him that seem to have no effect of calming him down.

"Listen, I don't think you should talk to Tris like that. We are just friends, and she just met Jace, she knows nothing of his history with four," Augustus said rising from his chair.

"Don't," I reply before I walk away. When I hear people start calling my name, I break out into a full on sprint. I run to Christina's room and knock. I knock for what seems like hours to no avail. I finally huff out a breath and walk. My feet seem to carry me with a mind of their own. Before I know it, I am at Four's door. I hesitate. Should I do this? I don't know if I'm ready. But I'm Dauntless. With that thought, I knock on the heavy door. I am about to walk away, when the door opens revealing Four. In. Just. a. towel.

**Four P.O.V **

After Christina cursed me out with some very colorful vocabulary, we started to form a plan to get Tris back. I would be waiting in the chasm, the place of our first kiss. Christina would get Tris ready, as if they were going to a party, then led her to the chasm. From there, I will have a trail of rose petals leading to me. I will have a whole picnic laid out and them I shall wing it. As long as I don't offend her or make myself out to be a complete ass, this should work.

After that, Christina kicked me out of her apartment to go set everything up while I made myself look "presentable to the female eye". On that note, I went back to my apartment with my stomach in knots and thoughts of Tris floating around in my mind.

As emerge from my shower, I hear light knocks on my front door. I swing a towel around my waist and make my way to the entrance. When I swing the door open, I see Tris. My Tris with tears running down her soft cheeks. My fist clenches thinking about who did this, then my heart shatters knowing I was the cause.

"Hi," she said as she wiped her tears away, as if just noticing they had appeared.

"Hi, come in. I want to talk to you," I said stepping out of her way. She gingerly entered. For a moment she just stood there awkwardly. Then I realized. She hadn't been here since she was attacked by Peter, I'm in only a towel, and she is afraid of intimacy. I am an idiot.

"um, you can just sit on the couch while I get ready," I say making my way to my room, blushing crimson. Four Eaton does not blush. But I guess I can, for Tris.

**Tris P.O.V**

As I wait for Four to come back, My mind wanders to what Zeke said. Can I really be all the things he accused me of? No, I can't. I'm Dauntless, but now of that. Suddenly, I feel the cushions dip under Four's weight and I turn my head to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks as his warm hand comes up to wipe a stray tear away.

"Why did you do that?" I ask, almost inaudibly. But I know Four heard it because of his heavy sigh.

"Zeke said he would forgive us both if I did," he replied.

"Did you tell Zeke to say those things?" I ask. I have to know what kind of person Zeke is or what kind of person Four is. A look of confusion danced in his ocean eyes. I recited all the things Zeke had said. By the end, Four was red with rage, his fists were clenched and it looked as if he would pop a blood vessel.

"I'm gonna go, have a little chat with Zeke," he said storming toward the door. I flew from my spot and grabbed him arm. He stopped mid stride and turned to me.

"Don't, please. Just stay here, with me," I asked, looping my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest. His muscles relaxed and he soon reciprocated the hug. We just stood there for a few minutes when I looked up at him.

"Four, I'm gonna go to my apartment to change," I said pulling away from him warm embrace.

"Nooo, don't go yet. You just got here!" he said in a whiny child voice that made me giggle.

"I'll be quick, I am only ten doors down," I replied, making my way to the door. I look back to see a pouting Four, and blow him a kiss. He catches it and smiles. I can't believe I have a crush on a guy that I so corny.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

As I emerge from the stem filled bathroom, I make my way over to my dresser. As I pull out a fresh outfit, I hear the front door open and close. _Christina really has to learn to knock._ I drop my grey towel and start to pull on my underwear. Just as I hook my bra, my bedroom door opens and I turn expecting to see Christina.

"Listen, you can hang in my apartment, but we need to set boundaries," I said, but when I turned, a wide-eyed Four was standing there. His cheeks becoming more red by the second, and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. This is going to be quite awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** So I posted once, and I figured since I made you wait so long I shall post again!

**Disclaimer**: I OWN **NOTHING**! (Although I wish I did!)

**Four P.O.V**

After Tris leaves, I feel the same hollowness I felt after she ran away in Abnegation. I waited a good twenty minutes, before walking to her apartment. _She has to be ready by now. She isn't one of those high-maintenance girls that take forever. _I think as I stand in front of her door. I try the door knob and when it gives way, I gingerly walk inside. Her apartment is like mine. Neat, organized and in the gray and black tones. I close the door behind me and sit on her couch. I wait a few more minutes and decide she must be in her room if she hasn't come out yet. I make my way to her door and turn the knob. What I see takes my breath away.

Tris is standing there in just her under clothes, with her golden tresses hanging damp down her bare back. She says something about boundaries and turns toward me. By the look on her face, she must have been expecting someone else. Something within me deflates, but what did I expect? I wouldn't expect me to be standing here gawking at her body if I was her.

"Uhh Four. I thought you were Christina. She always just walks in," she says, nervously y shifting on her bare feet.

"Oh, um, right. I-I'm sorry. I di-didn't know you were… undressed," I replied backing toward the door. When I finally make it out, I breath a deep sigh of relief. But I can't help but think how hot Tris looked.

I sit down on her charcoal grey sofa and shut my eyes. I open them with a start when I feel a small weight adjust itself in my lap. When I look up, I am met with the grey eyes I have missed all day. Tris's legs are wrapped around my mid-section, and she has a small smile on her soft, pink lips.

"Hi," she says, as if she is not sitting on me, stirring up my insides.

"Hi, how are you?" I reply, my Adams apple bobbing in my throat.

"Fine, fine. I just have one little problem," she replies.

"What would that be?" I ask, trying to regain my cool.

"My boyfriend apologized to me, but never sealed it with a kiss," she says, one hand twirling my hair, the other ghosting over my chest. I can't take any more of this teasing, so I take her beautiful face in my hands and connect our lips. She releases a sigh as our lips connect, telling me she wants this just as bad. My hands inch up her legs and just now do I realize what she is wearing. A pair of non-existent shorts and a black cropped shirt, exposing her legs and toned stomach. I try to be sweet and gentle, but Tris pulls me closer and kisses me with such force, I feel my lips bruising. Just then we hear a knock at the door. I pull away from the kiss, expecting Tris to get up and answer it, but as our lips part hers just find my neck. She kisses up and down my neck, the hallow of my throat, along my jaw, and finally behind my ear. I let out a small moan and instantly feel my cheeks heat up. Then I hear a voice that makes me stop and my eyes fly open. I haven't heard that voice in over a year, but all the memories flash behind my eyelids. Why is he here? Why is he knocking on Tris's door? How does he know Tris? At the sound of the voice, Tris also stops and looks at me. She silently gets off my lap and goes to answer the door.

I can't help but notice my thought were correct about her outfit, but then rage flares when I think of _him_ seeing her in it. As Tris opens the door, I see him and another guy standing there.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! After what Zeke said, we were looking all over for you. He feels really bad, and told us where we could find you to see if you were okay," the other boy rambled as he pulled Tris in for a hug. Anger flares, but it boils of when I see her return it. Tris had told me what Zeke said, but she never mentioned the two guys she had been with!

"Thanks Augustus. Everything is okay now. I talked to him and now we are all good," could she be talking about me. Is that why she was with those guys? To rant about what an ass I was?

"Okay, but just remember what I said. Be careful," Jace said as Tris pulled him into a hug next. That was the final straw.

"Be careful about what?" I asked, coming up behind Tris, wrapping my arms around her bare waist, trying to cover as much skin as possible.

"Oh, nothing, just a little information was…exchanged. I'll see you later Tris," Jace replied as he coolly strode away.

"Well, Trissy. I have to get back to work, but I'm glad everything is okay. Want to hang tomorrow?" The guy, Augustus who I vaguely remember from his initiation, asks.

"Sure, I'll meet you at Dauntless Cream," MY Tris replies as he walks off. She shuts the door and slips out of my grasp. She walks over to the kitchen, with me following behind.

"So. How in the hell did you meet Jace freaking Wayland and his buddy Augustus!" I say, but am caught off guard when in return I get a glare.

**Author's Note: **Sorry to leave Fourtris in a rocky place. I shall update very soon. This is almost like my diary. Also, this isn't really a crossover, and Jace probably won't be a large part of the story.

What do you think he did to Four? Why does Four hate him so much? Please review with you thoughts!

Also I don't own Jace Wayland of the Mortal Instruments Series, as well as any of the Divergent characters.

Love you all! Please review and follow, I love your feedback.

P.S-What do my gorgeous followers ant to be called? Lady Gaga calls her fans he little monsters, One Direction the directioners. What do you want to be called? The allegiants, the insurgents, the shadowhunters. YOU GET TO DECIDE! (Just one more reason to review!)


	13. Another authors note but VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note:**

I screwed up sooooo bad! ㈸0I am so sorry, but I posted the wrong chapter. So as many of you probably notice chapters 10 and 11 were the same! This caused a lot of confusion. But now I have fixed it. So please, take a few minutes to go back and read the real chapter 11 and maybe chapter 12 again. Also, one reviewer said it was confusing that Four never apologized. You are right, he doesn't. After what Zeke did, they almost forgot about the earlier events, get caught in fluff then awkwardness. But don't think Tris has forgotten or doesn't realize he never apoligized!

Evil laugh!㈳5

I shall post again very soon because of my stupidity. This is my first story, and I am relatively new to this whole system, so I'm very sorry.

please review, favorite, and follow. You're reviewes make me proud and motivate me to continue. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Hello, I told you I would try to update soon, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Divergent or Mortal Instruments.

**Four P.O.V**

The words flew from my throat before I could stop them. I should trust Tris but for some reason, I can't help but feel jealousy clawing at my throat knowing she is friends with Jace. Her glare is still holding strong as she walks towards me. I think she is going to kiss me, until she begins to speak.

"Sit down, we need to talk," with that, she walks past me and to her fridge. She takes out two water bottles and brings them to her small kitchen table. She situates herself on one of the stools and gestures for me to sit. I gingerly take the stool directly in front of her.

"So, you want to know how I met Jace and Augustus?" she asks after she takes a sip from her bottle, still in her short tank and shorts.

"Yeah," I reply, almost nervous she will break her solid exterior.

"Well, after your little stunt in Abnegation, I took the train back to the compound and literally ran into Augustus. He was nice and funny and…" something inside of me snapped inside me like a rotten rubber band.

"What the hell Tris! Just because some random guy is nice to you, you go with him! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AND YOU HAVE TO HANG WITH JACE! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" I stopped my rant, my chest heaving and my mind barely processing what I just said.

Tris was red with anger, but her voice was controlled. "First, don't you fucking interrupt me again, or I will shoot you with a nuro-stim dart from paint ball! Second, you make it seem like you caught me making out with them. WE HAD ICE CREAM! I'm sorry they were there to comfort your girlfriend while you took a shower. So, excuse me for befriending the only people that were around!" she said, her voice trembling in anger.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I don't know what my problem has been today," I said, trying to reach for her fisted hand, but she pulled it away.

"You can leave now," she said, turning her back to me. I swore I could hear my heart shattering in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I turned, stunned and started to make my way to the door. But her voice stopped me, full of anguish.

"Don't think I have forgotten you never apologized," she said, her back still turned. With that I left Tris, this time not knowing if we would be okay again.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

**Tris P.O.V**

After Four left, I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for the loss of our relationship, for his accusation, for the fact this was all real, for the fact it was my fault he left. As I am drowning in my river of heartbroken thoughts, I hear a knock on my door. I stand with a sigh and go to open it. When the door swings open, I see a puffy-eyed Zeke.

"Zeke, why are you crying?" I ask, sounding more bored than concerned.

"Tris, I am so sorry. I just felt so upset for my dare that I took it out on you. Please forgive me," he said, his brown eyes pleading for me to understand.

"Come in Zeke, I'll get you some cake," I say, opening my door just a little wider, permitting him entrance.

"So, you forgive me?" he asked as he scampered into my kitchen like a child. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I forgive you. I know you were probably just protecting Four," I say as I dish up two plates of cake with glasses of milk.

"Well, I'm glad we can be friends again! By the way Tris, you be looking hot in them shorts," he says, his familiar joking tone back intact now that his tears have dried and become unnoticeable.

"Thanks Zeke," I say, letting my sarcasm shine.

"I'm sure four likes them," he says, polishing off his cake.

"Well, Four and I are going through a rough patch and he won't be seeing these until we are okay again," I say, half joking, half bitter.

"Is this because of me? If it is I am so sorry. I have to get my favorite couple back together!" he screams, standing and rushing towards my door.

"No Zeke, it's not you. He was being an asshole because I became friends with Augustus and Jace," I say, watching him step through my door. He turns back to stare at me. I'm not sure what I see in his eyes, until his smile grows.

"By the way, truth or dare is starting up again. 7 tonight my place,"

"I'll be there,"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Four P.O.V

After I left Tris's apartment, I went back to mine. My body felt heavy and tired, as if I had nothing to move for. That is why I am currently lying face down in my living room floor, barely breathing. I couldn't even make it to the couch, let alone my bed to wallow in self-pity. I only turn my head when I hear my door bust open, and the frantic voice of Zeke.

"You have to get her back! She is the best thing that has ever happened to you!" he screams, shaking me.

"I know, but she hates me," I mumble into my black rug.

"Well, she is coming to truth or dare, so get your ass up, take a shower and be at my place at 7,"

"I'll be there," I say, feeling a flicker of hope.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I don't have much homework this weekend, so I figured I will post a few chapters. Fourtris may be fighting for another chapter or two, but they will be okay. I AM A FULL FOURTIS SHIPPER!

**Tris P.O.V**

Only seconds after Zeke left, did Christina enter my apartment.

"You're going to truth or dare, right?" she asked, already setting her arsenal of hair and makeup products up on my kitchen table.

"Yeah. Christina, can I talk to you about Four?" I ask, shifting nervously on my feet.

She gives me a sad smile and sets down her curling iron. "Honey, Zeke told me you two were in a fight. I know he must have said something stupid, so that's why I'm here. To make you look sooo hot he will not be able to keep his eyes in his skull," she concludes with a devious smile. I sigh and sit down at my kitchen table. As Christina starts on my makeup, I stop her.

"I think I want to dye my hair," I say standing and sliding on my worn combat boots.

"What, like a darker blond, maybe a light brown?" she asks, also tugging on her shoes.

"No, I want to get red tips," I say walking out of my apartment.

"That is the best idea I have heard from a Dauntless member," she replies, nudging my shoulder.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We arrive at the hair place, and I sit in a black leather chair. Christina explains to the pierced and tattooed woman exactly what I want and she gets to work.

She starts off by cutting of about an inch all around, then she cuts my hair into a point going down my back. Finally, she applies that red dye to just the tips of my hair. After allowing it to set for about twenty minutes, she washes out my hair. She blow dries it straight, and now my blond and red hair cascades down my back in a warm, shiny sheet.

"Your hair looks AMAZING!" Christina screams as we walk to her apartment.

"Don't you need to get your makeup and stuff from my apartment?" I ask as she walks into her living room.

"Please Trissy. That is just my travel case, I have the bulk of my stuff in my bathroom," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I plop down on her bed as she sets up her vanity.

A mere ten minutes later, I have winged eyeliner, a smoky eye, and bright red lips. Instead of blush, Christina just pinched my cheeks like I saw Zeke and Uriah's mother do to them all the time.

For an outfit, Christina set out a pair of black leather pants and a pair of blood red stilettoes. The real kicker was my shirt. I don't even think I could call it that. It was more of a scrap of fabric. It's a black halter style shirt that only connects at the bottom and with a quarter inch wide strip of fabric going across my back. My entire bra is sowing in the back, and the cut in uncomfortably low in the front.

"I don't know Chris. This is just a lot of skin showing," I say, trying to tug the front closed.

"Grow a spine Tris. We are playing truth or dare, which means it will probably be off soon enough," she replies, adjusting her impeccable makeup and hair. Chris was also wearing jeans, with a tight black crop top that shows off her latest belly bottom piercing, completed with a pair of thigh high leather boots.

I just sigh and grab my phone before leaving with Chris to Zeke' apartment. When we get there, the door is unlocked, so we step inside to see all our friends there. The only seat left is next to Four. This is going to be a long night.

**Four P.O.V**

I do as I was told by Zeke, and take a shower. The hot water running over my old scars that are still slightly visible from beneath my tattoos. When I vacate my bathroom, I find myself wishing a certain blond would be knocking on my door, just as she had done earlier today. Although it only occurred about an hour ago, it feels like t has been a lifetime. A lifetime since I have seen, or held, or kissed Tris.

I quickly dress and just lay on my bed until I hear someone enter my apartment. I don't even bother getting up to see who it is. But my ears intently listen as what sounds like three pairs of feet make their way toward my bedroom.

Seconds later, Zeke, Uriah, and Will are in my room staring at me.

"What do you guys want?" I say, throwing in a glare. I see Will's Adam's apple bob in his throat, but Zeke and Uriah just smile and say, "We are here to help you get Tris back."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Yeah…. I have nothing worth your time to say, so…

ON WITH THE STORY!

_Just a reminder of where the chapter left off:_

"_What do you guys want?" I say, throwing in a glare. I see Will's Adam's apple bob in his throat, but Zeke and Uriah just smile and say, "We are here to help you get Tris back."_

Four P.O.V

"What do you mean?" I ask as I sit up from my current position and stare at the smiling trio.

"For a Dauntless prodigy, you're not too smart. WE Are Going To Get You And Tris Back Together During Truth Or Dare!" Uriah screams. I would have been pissed at his crack on my intellect, but getting Tris back is more important. I could always get back at him during truth or dare.

"What are we going to do?" I ask, letting only a fraction of my excitement seep into my voice.

"Well, Christina is getting her all dolled up now. So, I guess we just get you two some alone time during the game so you can apologize. Then, maybe some seven minutes in heaven," Will says, ending his plan with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"That's pretty good Erudite," Uriah admits as he strokes his imaginary beard. God, he's weird.

"Let's do it," I say, determined to get my dream girl back.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I am currently sitting in Zeke's living room, awaiting the arrival of Tris with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Will. I feel my palms start to sweat as Zeke receives a text from Christina that they are almost here.

A few minutes later, they enter. At first I can't see Tris, because Christian is standing in the doorway, but when she moves further into the room, I see Tris. I feel my jaw go slack and every vessels of my body hum by just the sight of her. When she takes the only empty seat next to me, my breath catches. I feel the same way I did when she dropped into that net on choosing day. Speechless. But now, she isn't in modest Abnegation grey, but Dauntless black with so much of her soft skin showing. Her entire back is exposed, and I can see the strap of her lacy lack bra. I just know Chris had to wrestle her into this. Then her legs clad in leather that shows of every curve and bend. Then her hair. Warm, golden blond with, with red tips! I just want to smash my lips to hers when I hear Zeke's name being called.

"Pansy cake, Zeke. Truth or dare?" I hear Uriah call. Tris still hasn't even spared me a glance which hurts, but she seems all too interested in the game.

"Dare," Zeke says, his grin never faltering.

"I dare you to dive through the bathroom door," Uriah says, looking as if he just won the lottery.

Zeke doesn't even respond, he just stands and takes a running start. His head goes through, soon followed by his body going through the gaping hole. Shauna runs up to him. She lifts a dazed, but smiling Zeke from the floor, and kisses him square on the lips, before leading him back to his seat. I guess they are together now.

"You freaking asshat! Did you even get that on film? Never mind. Tris, truth or dare?" he asks rubbing the top of his head.

"Dare," she replies coolly in her angelic, soft vocals. I see Zeke cut a glance to me than back at Tris.

"I dare you to make out quite heatedly with Four," he says.

Tris's face remains stoic as she removes her man-killing shoes. She doesn't even look at me as she refuses. My heart is now dead. I sit there uncomfortably for a few moments as our friends stare between us shocked, and Tris chooses her victim.

"Uriah, I dare you to get into a Dauntless cake eating competition with Will. Whoever wins gets the rest of the cake," she says. A small smile ghosting over her features. Uriah gets the cake and Tris cuts them even slices using a small throwing dagger from her belt.

"Damn, Tris. With that thing you are lethal," Uriah comments as he hands a slice to Will. She just smiles and starts counting back from 3. At one, Will shoves the entire slice into his mouth and begins to chew. Uriah has barely taken two bites. Within a minute will is done with his cake and is grabbing the rest from the counter. Uriah lets out a small cry, seeing his cake get stolen. Marlene consoles him as he looks for his next victim.

"Shauna, I dare you to throw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Eric," he says, barely recovered from his loss.

"Do we even get a choice of what we choose anymore?" she asks exasperated. "Fine, I'll do it," she finally says. She goes to the kitchen and makes the sandwich.

"I'll witness," Tris volunteers. Before I can opt to go with them, they are already out the door.

Tris P.O.V

I kind of feel bad for rejecting Four like that, but if he doesn't trust me around others guys, I can't date him. He is around gorgeous Dauntless girls all the time and I'm not breathing down his neck. And for him to assume that I would just cheat on him. Uggg, I don't know what to do. As I have my internal conflict, I ran into a solid, but warm body. When I look up, I see Jace smiling down at me.

"Hey Tris, loving the hair," he says, twirling a strand of it around his nimble fingers.

"Hi Jace," I say. We are at such proximity; my breath is catching in my throat. No, I can't have feelings for Jace. I just met him!

"Whatcha doing?" he asks. Just then, I look over his shoulder to see Shauna slam the sandwich is Eric's face, probably getting jelly all in his nostrils.

"Watching that," I say, trying to contain my giggles as Eric wipes the mess from his eyes.

"truth or dare," he says. He isn't asking he is stating it as a well-known fact. I suddenly feel a wave of courage, and set a little closer to the golden boy and whisper, "Would you like to join us?" he just smiles, and takes my hand in his. Shauna runs up to me, practically rolling on the stone ground. When she composes herself, her gaze drifts to our entwined fingers, and he eyes shoot to mine. I just turn and walk back to Zeke's apartment, dragging Jace with me.

Four P.O.V

After the girls leave, we just sit and talk about random things. Although I occasionally give a one-word answer, my mind is fully invested in thoughts of Tris. When they return, I see Shauna and Tris. But what I see holding Tris's hand sends a shot of lava-hot anger coursing through my veins. I am about to lunge at Jace, when Zeke places a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head ever so slightly. Signaling me to calm down. I do, but when his eyes meet mine, full of smugness, I find it hard to grasp at an self-control.

"Shall we continue?" Shauna finally says. This is going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: I am up to 34 reviews, all with positive feedback! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. I really appreciate it.

**Tris P.O.V**

"Shall we continue the game?" Shauna asks as we rejoin the circle. I sit next to Jace, our shoulders touching. I can feel everyone's gaze on us, especially Four's. I almost feel sorry about doing this to him, but he still hasn't tried to talk to me or apologize. I thought he cared, but apparently not. After my mental rant, I realized Shauna had dared Uriah to do something, because he was now gone from the circle. I turned to Jace.

"So. This is going to sound super corny, but tell me about you," I say looking at his defined jawline and cheekbones, all the same smooth gold. I felt his chest vibrate with laughter as he pulled to his side.

"Well, I was dauntless born. I was in good old Four's initiate class. I was number three overall. I work as an initiate trainer most of the time, but otherwise I cook in the dauntless kitchen. _And_ I have no girlfriend," he says, shooting her a heart melting grin.

"So why were you in the ice cream shop?" I ask, trying to tear my gaze from his amber eyes.

"Well, Augustus owns it since he is oh-so-sweet. He had to get some stuff, so he asked me to watch it for him yesterday," he replied coolly.

"Well, aren't you just the best friend a gut could ask for?" I ask, only half sarcastic. He did seem to be the perfect guy, sweet, charming, funny. There was just something about him that was off. Before he could reply with the snappy comment I knew was on the tip of his tongue, Uriah returned. He had a new bruise forming on his jaw, and he was wearing red lipstick that was slightly smudged. "What was his dare again?" I whispered to Jace. "He had to kiss Eric and leave a lipstick mark," he said, chuckling slightly.

"So, Jace is it? Truth or dare," Jace remained completely calm as he answered with dare.

"I dare you and Tris here to kiss, full on," Uriah has a shit eating grin. I see Zeke slap him in the back of the head, and Four is glaring daggers at both him and Jace.

"Would you mind? I mean, we only met yesterday," Jace asked in a low, husky voice. The concern in his eyes made Tris feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I don't mind," I whisper back. Jace gets a giddy grin on his face that makes him look much younger and carefree. He softly leans in and presses his warm lips to mine. The kiss is nice, and sweet, but I know he doesn't have anything on Four. It is the perfect kiss, just not for me. As we pull away, I hear a door open and a feminine voice.

"What the hell Jace?" I turn from Jace to see a petite red head with glazing green eyes.

"Oh, hey Clare, we are playing truth or dare, and the is Tris," I am finally snapped out of my reverie.

"What the hell Jace! You told me you didn't have a girlfriend!" I grit, standing from the floor. I walk up to a glaring Clare and pull her through the still-open door. I shut it behind us.

"Listen, I am so sorry. I didn't know he was dating anyone. If I had known, I wouldn't have let him kiss me," I say as we stand facing each other. The other girl sighs and offers me a small smile.

"It's not your fault. I heard the warnings, and I still believed every word. I should have known, but thank you for apologizing. You seem really cool. Maybe we can hang out some time," as we exchange numbers, we hear a loud thump from inside. I open the door to see Four on top of a bruised and cut Jace.

"Here we go," I say walking over to the brawling boys.

Four P.O.V

As their lips met, I felt a red-hot hatred boil over inside of me, but I still couldn't get up and leave the scene. I hardly realized when the small redhead barged in. she was pretty, but she had nothing on my Tris. Tris went outside with the fuming girl and closed the door.

"You lucky pansycake. Two girls wanting you," Uriah said ina daze. Sometimes he can be an idiot, I mean did he really have to dare Jace to kiss Tris. I mean he is one of the guys that wanted to get us back together!

"well, they are both hot, but Tris just has that rocking body. I bet you I'm going to get some tonight after that kiss," Jace replied, the smug look inching its way back onto his face. That was the last straw. Now man should ever talk about a woman like that, especially a girl as amazing as Tris. Of course I want to do those same things with her, but that is beside the point. I lunge myself at Jace and ram my fist into his nose. Crimson immediately begins to flow, but I don't care. I continue to punch him, causing cuts and bruises to bloom across his golden skin. He puts up a good fight though, landigna few clean shots. He did come in third overall in my initiate class. I suddenly hear the most beautiful voice once again fill the room. I hear her soft footsteps come over to us. But I only relax when I feel her warm hand lay on my back, signaling me to stop.

I straighten, and crawl off the nearly unconscious Jace. What I assume to be his girlfriend doesn't even do to his aid. She faintly smiles, then shrugs and walks away. My eyes meet Tris's. I expect to see anger, but instead I see a softness I haven't seen in what seems like an eternity.

"Can you help me bring him to the infirmary, then can we talk?" she asks in a hushed voice. I nod and hoist Jace over my shoulder. Then we walk out of the apartment, leaving our speechless friends behind us.

**Author's Note:** I was dared to put Clary and Hazel in here also. Just letting you know, this Augustus isn't Augustus Water from AFIOS. Sorry to disappoint, but his name is Augustus Devon which I created with the help of another writer. But, Jace is from Mortal Instruments, so I added his girlfriend clary. You won't be seeing much of any of them anymore, but maybe soon.

**Disclaimer**: (I almost forgot!) I don't own Divergent, or Mortal Instruments series. They belong to Veronica Roth and Cassandra Clare.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris P.O.V

As we walk to infirmary in silence, my mind is racing. Will Four finally apologize? I want to forgive him. I feel as if it has been centuries since we kissed. I feel like I am over reacting, but I demand respect, especially from the guy who is going to be my boyfriend.

We drop off Jace, and walk back to Four's apartment. We sit on his couch in silence for a few moments before he turns to me.

"Listen Tris, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my stunt in Abnegation, for accusing you of your relationship with Jace and Augustus. And I'm sorry for not apologizing earlier," he says. He then holds his breath, waiting for my response.

"I forgive you Four. I am also sorry for over reacting about Jace, and then just totally running out on you. That was immature of me and I'm sorry," I reply. He sighs with relief, then he smiles a warm, loving smile at me.

"Is there anything else?" he asks as he scoots closer to me.

"Um, why do you hat Jace so much?" I ask. His smile fades a little, but doesn't completely leave his face.

"Well, he used to date my best friend. We all met in initiation. We were friends even before I met Zeke and Shauna. I started to develop feelings for my best friend and I told Jace. The next day he asked her out and of course she said yes. That wasn't even the worst part. He then cheated on her with a girl from Erudite. She was so heartbroken that it affected her training and she was cut by the end of stage one and I haven't seen her since. So seeing you and him kiss, I felt that betrayal all over again from him. Also, I'm not too keen on the fact of you kissing other guys," he concludes with a light chuckle. We finally press our lips together. I savor the moment of pure ecstasy. Finally, when we break apart, I remember the blood on my shirt from helping the nurse situate Jace on a gurney.

"Um, Four I'm going to go and shower," I say standing to leave.

"Noooo. That is where everything went to shit earlier today! Besides I have everything you need here," he whines, pulling me back towards him. I can't help but laugh at him antics.

"I don't have clothes here," I remind him.

"That's fine with me," he mumbles against my neck, placing feather light kisses on the skin.

"Four!" I squeak in surprise. He just chuckles.

"You can borrow a shirt from me or something," he replies exasperated.

"fine, fine, have it your way!" I finally relent and stand, making my way to the shower. To my luck, he doesn't try to follow me in there. I shut the door. I undress and step into the drafty, tile cubical. When the hot stream of water hits the cold tile, a warm steam billows up around me. I soon finish my shower, smelling like summer rain. I wasn't expecting such a natural scent from Four. As I step out of the shower, I realize there is no towel in the bathroom. Just great. I poke my head out of the door. I see Four lying face down on his bed, his back rising and falling in regular intervals. He must be sleeping. I slip on my undergarments and dart out of the bathroom. I start rummaging through his abundant drawers, looking for a t-shirt when I hear stirring from behind me ,and a familiar voice say,

"Well, hello there. Can I help you find something?" I immediately feel my cheeks go red as I slowly turn, still only in a lace bra and underwear.

Author's Note: Sorry this is kind of a filler, but I wanted to update one more time today and it's already like one a.m. where I live, soooo, a filler is better than nothing!

Please review, and don't forget! What do you followers want to be called? If you don't choose you are all going to be called Insurgents!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the kind reviews. To reply to one reviewer, I included the women's respect part because I am a full-one feminist, also a girl. I go so far as to only read books where the female characters are strong and plot moving, such as Divergent, Hunger games and Mortal Instruments. I can't stand those damsels in distress stories! I get we all want a knight in shining armor, but come on. Do we really have to get saved and let him kick all of the ass, or can we work as a team like Four and Tris? I also hate it when guys see women as a prize to be won. We have done just as much in history, yet we aren't always recognized for it and they want to stick us in the kitchen. Don't get me wrong I love to cook, but I also want to be a doctor, so I'll be damned if I just slave away my whole life for some guy! As a reward for my long rant, you get a real chapter, not a filler.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Tris P.O.V

"_Well, hello there. Can I help you find something?" I immediately feel my cheeks go red as I slowly turn, still only in a lace bra and underwear._

When I'm facing Four, I cross my arms over my exposed body and look to his eyes. He looks slightly embarrassed by our current situation, yet he is shamelessly looking at my legs, the slight curve of my hips, and the skin of my chest.

"I um needed a shirt and there were no towels in your bathroom. You were sleeping, so I thought I would look for a shirt," I replied.

"Oh, okay," he gets up from his seat on the bed and makes his way toward me. I think he is going to kiss me by the way his eyes bore into mine, but then he lightly pushes me out of the way and goes to a drawer behind me. He produces a black t shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. I take them gratefully from his outstretched hand and quickly toss over the t-shirt. It just goes past my butt, but the collar falls over my shoulder. I then try the basketball shorts, but they promptly fall down. This makes Four starts to laugh.

"I know you love the sight of my legs, but to sabotage my shorts, that's low," I reply, picking the shorts up and placing them back in the still-open drawer. This statement makes his cheeks go crimson and his stuttering begins.

"I, no, I, didn't, I didn't know," he tries to form a coherent thought around his embarrassment. I smile to myself and walk over to his stuttering form. I place both my hands around his neck, hiking up the shirt even more. This silences him and makes him swallow hard. I then pull him down to my level, without any resistance from him, and place my lips to his. This is what feels right. Kissing Jace felt nice, but not full of love and passion like it is with Four. When I feel his calloused hands run through my hair, I release a sigh. This must signal a go, because he hoists me up by my thighs, and slams me into the wall. I don't even feel the impact as I wrap my legs around his waist. Even with our current position, the kiss remained soft and tender. Suddenly, he releases me and my feet hit the floor with a thud.

"Four, what's wrong?" I ask him as I run my hand up his tense arm.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Tris,"

"why are you sorry?" I ask, purely confused.

"You're still afraid of intimacy, and if I continued, I wouldn't be able to stop myself," he tells me, his back still turned to me. I am again reminded of his mystery tattoo. Two small lines poke out of the collar of his t-shirt, like a tease.

"Four, can I see your tattoo," I ask him, forgetting our previous conversation.

"Are you asking me to undress Tris?" he asks humorlessly, turning to face me.

"Only, partially," I reply. He just nods his head. In one fluid motion, his shirt is over his head and on the floor. My breath catches. His chest it defined and I can see his muscles ripple with each breath. The skin is tanned and when I reach out, warm under my fingertips. Before I can examine his quite amazing abs, he turns around to show me his back. I know I should be nervous, a gorgeous, older boy shirtless with me in only his shirt, alone. But I don't, I trust Four. Then I see his tattoo. All the faction symbols in a perfect line down his back. When I reach out to brush my fingers over the symbol for abnegation, I feel the skin becomes lifted. I don't pull my hand away, but let it stop and rest against the raised skin that can only be a scar.

"Oh, Four. What happened to you?" I ask, letting my fingers slide over his back, felling more and more scars. They are covering his entire back, long, thick scars.

"Don't you hate them? They are horrible," he replies.

"They are a part of you, and I love you, all of you," did I really just say I love Four? I feel my cheeks heat up as he turns around to face me, a mask of surprise.

"Y-you love me?" he asked. I looked away. Of course he doesn't feel the same. He may like me, but it's not love. He then takes my face in his hands and kisses me. His soft, warm lips on mine, making all fear and embarrassment melt away.

He pulls away all too soon, but rests his forehead on mine, so his warm breath fans over my cheeks. "I'm glad, because I love you too," he says. I look up to see his eyes closed, but a peaceful smile on his lips.

"I'm glad, because I love you too," I mock. His eyes slowly open and in them I see love and something I can't put my finger on. Maybe, no it couldn't be, but maybe…lust?

"Can I show you something?" he asks, fully pulling away.

"Okay," I reply.

"You may want to grab a pair of pants," he says, smiling, pulling on his shirt. And for the millionth time today, I blush crimson.


	20. Chapter 20

Four P.O.V

As soon as Tris didn't recoil from the touch of my scars, I knew I had to tell her, I had to tell her about Marcus. Then, she tells me she loves me that just sealed the deal. I do truly love her back, and I have to show her I do. I walk Tris back to her place, so she can change into proper clothing. I wait in her living room for her to come. When she is ready to go, I take her hand in mine and begin walking to the fear landscape room. As I set up the system and our syringes, Tris speaks from behind me.

"Um, Four, why are we going through my landscape? I already passed you know," she asks.

"We aren't going through yours. We are going through mine, there are a few things I have to show you," I reply, turning with our syringes in hand. Tris instinctively turns her neck to give me better access. I stick the needle in, and she doesn't even flinch. When I take it out, I hand her the other one. She gives me a questioning look, but understands when I just tilt my head to the side. She gently pushes it in, like a pro. I'm glad she is going to train initiates with me next cycle. I grab her hand as we are plunged into my landscape.

**Author's Note: I'm going to skip through the landscape, because if you read the books, you know what happens and probably don't want to read it again. They are now in the chasm, they're "special" spot. * wink, wink***

Four P.O.V

I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that Tris knows everything, even my real name. I look over to her and see a scowl on her features.

"hey, are you okay?" I ask her, nudging her shoulder with mine.

"How could someone do that to their child? I mean how can someone be so cruel! How long did her do that to you?" she asks me, tears sprouting in her eyes.

"It started when I was ten, up until I left," I reply.

" Four, if I ever see him again, I swear I will kill him," she whispers, looking at the black water below us.

"Don't call me Four, it would be nice to hear my real name, minus that hateful tone," I say, my eyes glued to her face. She turns her head in my direction and slightly smiles.

"Tobias, I like it. It suits you," she replies. When she says my name, I wish I could just kiss her and never stop. But I can still kiss her. I take her face in my hands and mesh our lips together.

Tris P.o.V

When Tobias kisses me, every vessel of my body seems to sing. I let him push me down onto the cold, hard stone of the chasm as we kiss. My fingers find the hem of his t-shirt, I begin to play with it. Tobias must notice, because he pulls back, smiles at me, and whips off his shirt. I lay there frozen, looking up at his chest and abs. He looks beautiful. When I look into his eyes I once again see the mysterious mix I saw in his apartment earlier. I just pull his neck down and meet hips lips to mine. There is no objection from him as I begin to explore his mouth. He finds the hem of my new tank top and begins to inch it up. My breath catches, and nerves start to bloom in my stomach. Tobias notices my hesitation, and breaks the kiss.

He sits back on his heels, as I also sit up. "I'm sorry. I know you're not ready, and I'm sorry," he says, about to put his shirt back on. But I stop him. I push him down onto his bare back and rejoin our lips. I let him pull up my tank this time, and when it gets bunched up under my arms, I pull it all the way off. He seems surprised at first, but then wastes no time in flipping us over and feathering kisses all over my chest and abdomen. Then we hear the voices. The voices of our friends with perfect timing. We quickly detach and throw on our shirts as they come waltzing into the hidden ledge on the chasm.

"There you lovers are! We have been waiting forever to continue the freaking game!" Uriah screams, throwing small pebbles at us.

"ah, I see Four brought another girlfriend to the old chasm spot!" Zeke says, after observing our disheveled state.

"what did you say?" I ask, standing from my spot beside To-Four.

"Oh he has brought practically every girl here to neck. Quite the player," Zeke says smiling.

"Good to know," I reply walking away from the chasm, tears threatening to spill at the thought of me being just another girl.

Four P.O.V

As soon as Tris leaves, I jump up from my spot and grab Zeke by the collar. I revel in the fear in his eyes.

"Why the hell would you lie and say something like that?" I ask in a deadly calm voice, yet it is still shaking with anger.

"Dude, it was a joke. Just go and tell her I was kidding," he defends. I release him run after Tris. We just made up and now Zeke just had to ruin it. Why the hell does he have to ruin everything!?

I see Tris walking down the hall to her apartment. I yell out her name, but she just runs right into her door and slams it shut. I run up to her door and try the doorknob. Of course Tris would lock it!

"Tris, come on open up! Zeke was lying, it was a sick joke!" I say through the door. There is no answer, but I hear soft sniffling, and I have the urge to bash Zeke's face in for making Tris cry. I decided to break down the door. I go to the back wall and prepare myself to run. Then a voice stops me.

"Listen number boy, I have a key," Christina says.

"Then give it to me. She's crying and I have to explain everything to her.

"Listen, if you hurt her one more time I promise, I will throw a knife at you, and you know I've gotten pretty good," she says, pulling a black key out of her bag.

"I don't try to hurt her. I'm in love with her,"

"Well one more strike, and you're out number boy," she says, walking off, but not before punching me in the shoulder not-so-lightly. I stick the key in the hole and turn it. When I enter, I expect for things to be thrown at me, but all is still. I go to Tris's kitchen first, and find her sitting on a piece of counter top eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton.

"Tris, listen Zeke was lying. I have never even had a girlfriend. I have kissed a girl or tow, but hell I'm still a virgin even," I say, slowly walking over to her. She is eating with a spoon, but right next to her is a long cooking knife. She looks over to me with surprise and shock.

"You're a virgin? But you're Dauntless prodigy Four, complete hottie of Dauntless," I feel my cheeks turn red at the last part.

"I am all those things, maybe not the last one, but I am also in love with you, Tris Prior," I reply, going to stand between her legs. She leans in to kiss me, and I wrap my arms around her waster. Her lips taste like chocolate and her rose water lipstick.

When we pull away breathless a thought pops into my mind, "We have a truth or dare game to get back to!"


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: sorry of the wait. I think I am going to start bringing the story to a close. I don't want it to drag on and become boring or repetitive. There may be about three more chapters to go, give or take a few. Without further or due, let's begin truth or dare!

Tris P.O.V

We are all currently sitting in a lop sided circle in Zeke's living room, just as we had been a few nights back.

"Alrighty, now that my favorite couple is reunited for the fifth time this weekend, I shall begin. Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, slinging an arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to his warm side.

"I dare you to let Trissy sit in your lap for the rest of the game," Tobias just motions to his lap and I easily slide into it, reveling in the way his arms enclose my waist and his chin rests on my shoulder.

"Uriah truth or dare?"

"I'm tired of being asked this question! I will now and always choose DARE!"

"Fine! I dare you to run up to Eric in only your underwear and slam a piece of Dauntless cake in his face. Then you have to lick it off like a dog,"

"Easy!" Uriah replied, already stripping down to his boxers.

"Oh so easy huh. How about you then drag his back here and sit on his lap for three rounds, no matter what he does to you," I see Uriah hesitate before he breaks out in a grin and runs to take a piece of Dauntless cake from the fridge. I get up from Tobias' lap so we can go observe this wonderful dare. Luckily I was able to avoid Christina on the way here and am wearing a pair of combat boots compared to the weaponry she calls shoes.

We make it to the Pit just as Uriah slams the icing filled cake in Eric's face. Before he can wipe it from his eyes, Uriah stands on his tip-toes and licks up and down Eric's cheeks. Through the lines of chocolate we see Eric blush red with rage. Uriah proceeds to drag him by his hand back toward us. As they pass, Tobias and I burst out into fits of laughter.

"That is the best dare I have ever given anyone!" he gasps out as we amble back to the apartment.

When we enter, I see Uriah clinging to Eric's waist, still in just his underwear. Eric is hopelessly trying to pry him from his body, but every time he gets and arm unlatched, it just returns to its original position, only tighter and more determined to hang on. Tobias and I just resume our positions in the circle, me on Tobias' lap and Uriah on Eric's.

"Okay, that was a pretty good dare. Anyways, Mar truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you, my beautiful girlfriend, to get into a drinking contest with Trissy,"

"Let's go Tris," Marlene says standing and making her way over to the counter where Zeke has already began to pour the shots of a clear liquid that looks like water.

"Don't get too excited. It's not water, but vodka," Zeke says, almost reading my thoughts. Zeke steps away, leaving 10 shots for each of us. We each reside a different end of the counter and get ready.

"So, first person to finish without passing out or throwing up wins," Uriah says, still in a pissed looking Eric's lap.

When they say go, I don't think I just grab the first glass and down the shot. The liquid burns my throat on the way down and tastes awful, but I want to win so bad. When I am on 7 Mar is only on 5. When I am on 9 Mar is on her way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. I polish of the last glass to the sound of Marlene's stomach purging every drop of the vile liquid. I make my way over to a gapping Tobias and plop down in his lap.

"Toby, can you make the room stop spinning?" I ask as I lay my head on his shoulder. He is about to reply when I feel my stomach jump into my throat and I race to the bathroom Marlene just emerged from. Vodka is not my friend.

Tobias P.O.V

I am about to suggest I take Tris home when she leaps from her position on my lap and races to the bathroom. I just sigh and go to her. She is sitting with her back against the tub and when I walk in she looks up to me.

"I am going to kill Uriah," is all she says as I take a seat beside her.

"Will you settle for truth or dare revenge, or do you want me to take you home?" I ask, massaging her shoulder.

"I will not leave until I have had my revenge," she says standing. By her words, I thought she would be mad, but she just smiles at me as she pulls her long blond tresses out of her face and walks out of the bathroom. God, I love her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tris P.O.V**

I walk out into the living room with Tobias hot on my heels. My lips form into a devious grin as I look at Uriah.

"Truth or Dare?" I ask him in a sweet voice. I see him swallow before he responds.

"D-Dare," he replies.

I stand from my spot and motion for him to do the same. "We are going to need to go shopping," I say.

**LINE BREAK**

I lead the group to the Pit, oblivious to my dare. We grab Uriah by his arm and drag him into the lingerie store.

"Trissy, I quite enjoy lingerie, so I don't mind at all," he states, winking at a flushed Marlene.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd be so okay with wearing it," I state, observing his face carefully. He slowly pales.

"Hold on, what exactly do I have to do?" he asks.

"Oh, you know, dress up in whatever Christina and Zeke choose then sneak into Eric's apartment," I mutter. Christina and Zeke begin to run about the store, picking through the abundant outfits for something that will, "make his eyes pop!"

"NO! I REFUSE!" he screams, beginning to walk out of the store.

"Pansy cake!" I shriek. He stops in his tracks and turns to me. His eyes narrow and he walks up to me until our noses are touching. I would have been intimidated if it wasn't Uriah. I mean come on; he's like a teddy bear!

" . not. a. pansy cake!" he replies, annunciating each word. He snatches the outfit from Zeke's hand and walks into the changing room.

I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and I lean into Tobias' toned chest.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you coming in here more often," he jokes, nuzzling into my neck.

"Well see about that," I reply. Before he can retort, Uriah clambers out of the dressing room wearing a black leather corset, fishnets and thigh-high boots. I burst out into laughter as he stumbles around the store in the heels. Christina looks proud of her work and Zeke is literally rolling around on the ground. I feel Tobias' chest rumbling with laughter against my back and I finally find my voice.

"This ladies and gentleman is just a taste of my kind of revenge," I state, pointing to Uriah as if he is an animal at the zoo.

"This is because of the drinking contest!" he shrieks, nearly tripping over a rolling Zeke.

"Yes, yes it is," I cut off his words and he glares at me, "I think you have a second half of the dare to complete,"

He groans and stumbles out into the Pit, our friends close behind. He gets strange looks from other Dauntless members, and even a few whistles. What takes the cake is when we hear a very irritated voice shouting his name.

"Uri-bear! Uri-bear, what are you wearing?" a middle-aged woman shouts from across the Pit.

"Who's that?" I ask Tobias.

Before he can reply, my question is answered.

"MOM! How are you?" Zeke says, trying to hold in his barks of laughter as she nears her son.

"Fine Zekey. Why did you let your brother do something so stupid?" she asks, walking over to a blushing Uriah.

"It was Tris, Four's girlfriend. Her revenge from truth or dare," he explains.

Ms. Pedrad walks over to Four and me.

"So, you finally got yourself a girlfriend," she smiles. I see Four flush.

"Y-yes Ms. Pedrad. This is Tris," he introduces.

She smiles broadly at me and pulls me in for a warm hug.

"Oh, dear I'm so glad Four found someone. He's like another son to me you know. And a very good dare by the way dear," she laughs.

"MOM! YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Uriah screams, turning heads.

"Uri, I love you, but this is a good dare," she says turning back to me. "So, does he have to go somewhere? Tori's? Bud's? OH! Eric's! Please say he has to go to that sociopath's house!" she asks, her eyes ablaze with excitement, as if she is a teenager again.

"Yes ma'am! He is on his way to the sociopath's house as we speak," I reply. She busts out in laughter. Just as she calms down, she looks back at Uriah and begins a new fit of laughter.

"Please *gasp* record it!" she demands Zeke.

"Got it mama!" he replies, holding up his phone. She nods and kisses Uriah on the cheek as she passes him.

"Your mom is so cool!" I say as we begin our walk to our destination.

"Where did you think I got it? I don't know what happened to Uriah though, because he just went all wrong. I think mom did zip-lining with him while she was pregnant. That would explain why he is just so… Uriah," Zeke jokes.

"Hah, hah, what an asshole," Uriah grumbles as he steps in front of Eric's door.

"He's at a leader's meeting," Will says, sensing Uriah hesitance, "I saw him talking about it with Max on the security cameras," he amends after seeing our questioning glances.

Tobias holds up a lock picking set and goes to work on the door. We hear a click and he swings the door open. He makes a grand gesture for Uriah to enter.

"I don't know how you can deal with this dork," Uriah tells me as he enters. I scoff at this, considering he's the one walking into Eric's apartment wearing a corset. I walk up to Tobias and press my lips to his.

"I happen to love your dorkiness," I whisper to him. He grins like a child and slings an arm over my shoulder.

"Guys, we should hide. Eric will be here any minute," Zeke states.

We all pile into a vacant apartment and stand by the door. I look out the peep hole as Eric turns the corner and walks up to his door. I tell the group and they can barely contain their laughter. Eric unlocks the door and closes it behind him. A few moments later, we hear a shout and running feet. They get closer until we hear a loud thump.

The guys have lost their wits about now and are rolling about the floor in a heap of limbs. I continue to watch; my eyes glued to the peep hole as Eric throws Uriah out into the hall and slams the door closed.

I swing our door open and Marlene rushes past me to Uriah. He has a blooming bruise on his jaw and a black eye is forming.

"TRIS! REVENGE!" he shouts. I feel someone throw me over their shoulder and begin to run. I watch as Uriah tries to run in his shoes, but ends up falling on his face. When I see the black tattoo poking out of the t-shirt do I realize Tobias is carrying me. I flush at our proximity, but don't say anything.

He sets me down in front of his apartment, breathing heavy from his sprint and his eyes are ablaze.

"I knew Uriah was about to blow. I figured we should get out of there," he gasps.

"Good idea," I reply. He clears his throat and gropes for words.

"Do you want to c-come in?" he asks, scratching the back of his neck. Its times like these that I realize he is still only eighteen years old, still a kid. He isn't intimidating Four, but sweet, timid Tobias who came from Abnegation.

"Sure," I reply. We walk in.

"Um, Four, can I borrow you're phone?" I ask.

He hands it over, "Sure,"

I send a quick message and hand it back.

"Who did you need to message?" he asks, slipping it in his pocket.

"Augustus," I reply and he tenses, "Relax Toby, he works in the kitchen and I just asked him to back an entire cake,"

"Why?" he smiles.

"So Uriah doesn't try to kill me tomorrow," I reply.

"Don't worry; I would have fought him off,"

"With what?"  
>"My bare hands, obviously," and that is why I am in love with Tobias Eaton.<p>

**Author's Note:** AND DONE! I just want to say thank you to all those who gave me support on my first fanfiction. I couldn't have done it without all your loving comments. I'm sorry if the story didn't end how you expected, but if you would like, could write an epilogue with any ideas ya'll have! Pm me or just leave a review and I will try my best to consolidate all your beautiful ideas. I KNOW YOU HAVE AT LEATS A FEW! I BELIEVE IN YOU!


End file.
